En un arranque de valor
by Lenika08
Summary: Historia basada en las escenas entre García y Alvez en los capítulos 13X06 y 13X07, Luke, Penelope, y un montón de Roxy, porque hay que reconocer que si ellos son adorables juntos, Roxy también lo es! :)


_Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otra historia de Garvez. Esta vez inspirada en las escenas entre ambos en los capítulos 13X06 y 13X07 ¡Espero que os guste! Echo de menos cuando los capítulos no nos regalan ninguna escena entre ambos... :(_

 _..._

Luke oyó como llamaban a la puerta suavemente. Eran las 9 de la noche, acababan de terminar el caso de la secta y Emily los había mandado a todos a casa a descansar. Dudaba que fuese algún amigo suyo, todos seguían en el ejército o en su ciudad natal, y acaba de ver al equipo, por lo que se levantó confundido del sofá y se acercó a la puerta a ver quién era. Un rápido vistazo a la mirilla de la puerta le bastó para sonreír ampliamente al ver quién era.

-Eh García ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me echabas de menos?-saludó Luke abriendo la puerta.

-(Resoplando)-Deja de decir tonterías novato. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o vas a dejar que una chica se congele en la puerta?-contestó García con desdén.

-Mil perdones, pasa, ¿Quieres tomar algo?-contestó Luke riendo.

-No te hagas el buen anfitrión conmigo Álvez, hoy me tienes muy enfadada-contestó García muy seria.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho? – preguntó Luke mirando realmente confundido.

-¿Qué qué has hecho? ¿Como se te ocurre cuestionar si mi gato Sergio tiene cosas o no? ¡Por supuesto que tiene sus propias cosas! ¡Es bueno, dulce, amable y mejor que muchas personas. ¡Es un animal de compañía no un bicho salvaje de la selva!-contestó García gritando ligeramente…

-Oye García…- Intentó interrumpirla Luke para decirle que era broma…

-¡No me interrumpas! Y además te burlaste cuando Matt cuestionó mis gustos por las figuritas en mi escritorio… Eres muy molesto.

-¡Pero si yo mismo te regalé una! Me gustan esas figuritas. Es bonito y refrescante entrar a una oficina que no parece el despacho de un notario. Es como un santuario, un bonito santuario.- contestó Luke amable pero firmemente, realmente intentando que García le perdonase lo que ella consideraba una ofensa monumental y él solo había contemplado como broma.

-¿En serio?- contestó García dudosa.

-Claro, y además ¿Por qué soy yo el único castigado? Matt también se rió- contestó Luke

-Él no es un novato incorregible-murmuró García.

Luke sonrió inevitablemente, estaba claro que pasara lo que pasara, García buscaría cualquier excusa para molestarle a él y no al resto. Fue entonces cuando observó que García llevaba una enorme bolsa rosa en la mano que no había soltado desde que entró.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó Luke.

-Oh ¡Son regalos para Roxy!-contestó Garcia sonriendo y aplaudiendo.-¿Dónde está? –preguntó García

Roxy llegó trotando en ese momento, casi como si hubiera percibido que requerían su presencia. Aceleró en cuanto vio a García. Ella se arrodilló mientras Roxy se dejaba acariciar la cabeza.

Luke las miraba divertido, observando cómo García empezó a sacar juguetes y huesos de plástico para Roxy que ladraba suavemente ante cada regalo de Penélope. Cuando terminó le lamió la cara mientras García reía ruidosamente.

-¿Ves novato? A todo el mundo le gusta tener cosas. ¡Ahora Roxy tiene sus propias cosas como Sergio!- afirmó García riendo mirando a Luke.

Él iba a contestar con alguna pullita, pero prefirió disfrutar viendo a Penélope jugar con Roxy. Quién parecía que Penélope le había robado el corazón. Bueno, no solo a Roxy se lo ha robado pensó Luke, aunque desechó pronto ese pensamiento y se lanzó a la alfombra a jugar con ambas.

...

García volvía a casa dando un paseo con Luke. Habían ido a llevarle un perro a su antiguo compañero y Luke había insistido en acompañarla a casa. Ella se sorprendió cuando le pidió a ella que le acompañase a algo tan íntimo, pero le pareció muy tierno el regalo que quería hacerle a su amigo y no podía renunciar al amor de un perrito, aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

Hacía buen tiempo y ahora caminaban a casa de Penélope dando un paseo relajado. García no podía dejar de pensar en el gesto tan bonito que Luke había tenido con su amigo. Y en lo caballero y amable que era siempre, incluso con ella aunque ella no se portara bien con él. Ahora la estaba llevando a casa por más que ella se enfurruñase o dijese que no hacía falta.

-Estas muy callada. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él.

-Sí, sí, sólo pensaba en tu amigo. Es muy bonito lo que has hecho por él. –contestó García suavemente.

-Es mi amigo, me encantaría ayudarle más y me da rabia no poder hacer nada. Yo…no habría sobrevivido sin Roxy tras mi paso por el ejército. Pensé que si a mí me ayudó en un momento horrible, tal vez tener un perro es lo que él necesita para aferrase a algo y salir adelante- contestó Luke.

-Seguro que sí, la verdad que Lou es adorable. Aunque no tanto como Roxy claro- contestó García riendo.

-Eso seguro, mi chica es única en el mundo.-contestó Luke riendo.-Es todo lo que tengo.

Acaban de llegar a casa de Penélope y Luke la acompañó hasta la puerta, justo cuando se iba Penélope habló de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Roxy no es todo lo que tienes. No estás solo Luke. –dijo García suavemente y algo sonrojada.

A García le habría encantado añadir muchas más cosas pero no se atrevió.

-Gracias Penny.

Luke se dio la vuelta para marcharse y las palabras que le dijo su amigo mientras García jugaba con Lou despistada llegaron a su mente.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Entonces…supongo que Roxy ya no es la única por la que vives ¿No? –preguntó Phil sugerente y burlándose de su amigo._

 _-¿Cómo? – preguntó Luke confundido._

 _-Oh vamos, no te hagas el idiota conmigo –contestó Phil riendo mirando a García._

 _-Calla, no digas tonterías-murmuró Luke marchándose a buscar a Lou._

 _Phil rió, Luke era capaz de enfrentarse a los peores asesinos del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de su corazón y sus sentimientos, se volvía un niño asustado._

En un impulso de valor, probablemente inspirado por las palabras de su amigo y en el sonrojo que había visto en García, Luke se volvió sin saber muy bien aún que estaba haciendo.

-Ey García- la llamó Luke apresuradamente.

Ella que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, volvió a salir.

-Dime.

-Yo…no nada, me preguntaba si… (Contestó Luke tartamudeando)

-¿Si?- preguntó ella.

-Si quieres salir conmigo a cenar mañana si no tenemos un caso- contestó Luke hablando demasiado rápido por los nervios.

García sonrió.

-¿Mantendrás esa cena para otro día si mañana tenemos un caso?- preguntó susurrando, casi queriendo confirmar que no era algo de una vez, si no una propuesta real.

Luke leyó las señales y vio que estaba interesada. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Claro. Ningún criminal te librará de cenar conmigo chica-contestó Luke riendo ligeramente tratando de aliviar la tensión.

García sonrió.

-Recógeme a las siete novato.

-Aquí estaré-contestó Luke sonriendo.

García entró a casa y Luke se marchó. Ambos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

 _..._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos! :)_


End file.
